plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Armor
Armors are any item that the Zombies use to protect themselves, the aim being to survive for longer periods, although they can also bypass your defenses, nullify the effects of your plants, float in the pool, etc. Armor (examples only) Zombie_cone3.png|Roadcone Zombie_bucket1.png|Bucket Zombie_football_helmet.png|Football Helmet Zombie_digger_hardhat.png|Digging Helmet Zombie_paper_paper1.png|Newspaper Zombie_screendoor3.png|Screen Door Zombie_ladder_1.png|Ladder Classic black football helmet.png|Black Football Helmet Zombie target.png|Target Trash_Can.png|Trash Can Headwear Zombies wear headwear on their heads to survive for longer periods of time so that they can get closer to your house. A few examples include: *Digging Helmets *Roadcones *Buckets *Football Helmets *Black Football Helmets Shields Zombies carry shields in front of them to withstand pea-based damage, including fire peas and frozen peas. Shields are completely powerless against fumes, spikeweed/rock and Lobbed Shots. Newspapers and Targets, being non-metallic, allow the splash effect of Flaming Peas to occur. Shields include: *Newspapers *Trash Cans *Screen Doors *Ladders *Targets Vaulting abilities Certain zombies use vaulting items for the purpose of jumping over plants, as well as making them faster than normal zombies. However, they tend to slow down after losing their vaulting item. Vaulting items are: *Poles *Dolphins *Pogo Sticks Vehicles Zombies ride on vehicles with the goal being to try to get as close to your house as they can while taking as little damage as possible. If the vehicle is destroyed, the zombie(s) within are also killed. Zombonis and Catapult Zombies can be instantly destroyed by Spikeweeds or Spikerocks. Vehicles are: *Catapult Machines *Ice Resurfacers *Bobsleds *Zombot Weapons Weapons are used to attack the player's Plants. Weapons include: *Catapults *Jack-in-the-Boxes *Clubs: **Zombies **Wildlife Crossing Signs **Telephone Poles Metallic Armor and Objects ﻿Metalic armor and objects are very resilient against all types of damage. Metallic armor and objects can be stolen by Magnet-shrooms. Metallic armor and objects include: *Buckets *Screen Doors *Football Helmets **Black Football Helmets (cannot be stolen, as the Magnet-Shroom is not in online version) *Ladders *Pogo Sticks *Pickaxes *Jack-in-the-Boxes *Trash Cans Other items *Bungee Cord - Bungee Zombies use this to steal plants or to drop zombies. *Flag - Signals a huge wave of zombies. *Ducky Tube - Used by Ducky Tube Zombies to float in the pool. *Snorkel - Used by Snorkel Zombies to swim under the water, similar to Digger Zombies except that catapults can kill Snorkel Zombies. *Balloon - Allows Balloon Zombies to float over defenses, excluding Cactus, Cattail, Blover, and Explosive Plants. *Telephone Pole, Wildlife Crossing Sign, Zombie - Allows Gargantuar to smash your plants. Trivia﻿ *The Black Football Helmet is the most powerful armor, absorbing 140 normal damage shots. *The Football Helmet is the strongest Helmet on the full version of game but Football Helmet is the 2nd strongest among all armor. *The Jack-in-the-Box is the most powerful weapon that can kill any plants in 1 hit. Its explosion can destroy up to 9 plants (even more with Pumpkin, Flower Pot or Lily Pad). *The Digging Helmets are the weakest headwear and also the weakest armor in the game, only taking 5 normal damage shots. *The Newspaper is the weakest shield and the second weakest armor in the game, only taking 8 normal damage shots before falling apart. *Fumes, Lobbed Shots, Spikeweed and Spikerock ignore all Shields, but do not ignore Headwear. See Also *Magnet-shroom *Zombies *Shields *Headwear *Vaulting Zombies *Metallic Objects Category:Zombies Category:Items